A Secret Love
by ladyvader169
Summary: Padme' has lost her two babies in a miscarrige and is still grieving for them and her husband Anakin, who was lost to the dark side. But when an arranged marrige between her and the emperor comes up. what will Vader think?...Or do?
1. Chapter 1

Padme' had been grieving for days. She had lost her two babies in a miscarriage and her husband, Anakin was lost to the dark side. Obi-Wan had saved her from the volcanic planet of Mustafar and brought her to a hospital known as Polis Massa Medical centre. She had been chocked by her husband who was too full of anger and hate to even realise what he was doing. Obi-Wan had fought him after witnessing him chocking her and defeated him. He had severed his legs and watched him catch fire due to him falling to close to the lava. Unable to bear the sight of him burning any longer He turned and left, still hearing the other young man's screams he continued to walk forward and leave Anakin's fate to the will of the force.

That was the last thing he remembered of Mustafar and now he found himself leaving Polis Massa with Padme'. She had been staying there for days recovering from her ordeal with Anakin and the loss of her two babies. She had instructed Obi-Wan to take her to her home planet of Naboo. She wished to be with her family. Her family was wealthy and powerful, they had once formed a friendship with the supreme chancellor and that had not changed even with the rise of his new galactic empire. The family had made a pact with the emperor through one thing, marriage. When Padme' arrived at her home she was to be told that there was an arranged marriage made, and involved her...as the bride. She was to be betrothed to his majesty the emperor himself.

She arrived at her family home with Obi-Wan both unaware of the arrangements that were made. But she was soon to find out. She had been brought into the family sitting room and then told the news in private. She was outraged. But the plans still remained unchanged. She said to Obi-Wan that it was possibly best that he left. He was appalled and outraged also but he said nothing and agreed to leave, not wanting to object in the family discussion and cause a fight. Once he had left she turned to face both her mother and father then said in a near sobbing voice. "I cannot marry a man who was responsible for the entire war. Why do you ask this of me?" Her mother had always been less strict than her father. She put a hand on her daughter's cheek and replied softly. "Your position as a senator and Queen was unsafe before and I do not want that to happen again. You must do this to secure you place in the new empire and you must also do it to ensure the continuation of this family Padme'." Tears were streaming down her face now as she turned to her father. "I am already married Father. I cannot do this." Her father was not one to get into conflict with. "You were married Padme' but I am afraid that you are now a widow." She had been told by Obi-Wan on Polis Massa that Anakin had died on Mustafar and the very mention of it made her feel like she did not want to carry on in that life alone. But she was unaware that her husband still lived. His new master had rescued him and ensured his survival by encasing him in a black suit and mask that would control his limp lungs for the rest of his life.

Her mother leaned forward to look her in the eyes. "We had best dry those tears he will be here soon. We arranged it also." She was crying heavily now as she arose from her chair and walked out of the room. Her mother and father remained in the room in silence.


	2. Something Familiar

She rushed upstairs and changed into her best clothes and put her hair up in a platted bun. She knew that she had to do this; she had no say in the arrangement. And she would just have to suffer the consequences of that deal. Once she had prepared herself for the emperor's arrival she went downstairs again, sat down facing her parents and said nothing to them. They smiled at her a few times but she did not have the strength to return that smile.

The three of them sat in silence for ten to fifteen minutes until she heard a ship just outside the house."That must be him." Her mother said hastily as she fixed Padme's hair, making sure she was immaculate. "Now remember my darling, there is nothing to grieve over. You will lead a happy life as an Empress." She hoped that Padme' would smile but she still refused to do so. "I doubt that, if I am to be married to a man who has caused the deaths of so many then I am no better as _his_ mistress." Her mother hung her head, knowing that her daughter was more than unhappy but she soon had to step aside and let her father see his daughter. He was usually not gentle when it came to arrangements and bargains but this time he surprised her. She laid a hand on her cheek and whispered. "You cannot keep him waiting, off you go." She sniffed back more tears and nodded. Her mother opened the door and without even saying goodbye she just walked out.

She saw that two people were standing beside the ramp of the shuttle. One looked as if he was about seven foot but she could not see the face. It was covered by a gleaming black mask whilst the other's face was clearly visible. His face looked old and disfigured and was also half covered by a hood. And of course there were guards standing beside them. She approached the both of them with fear and confusion. The older, disfigured man stepped forward, took her hand and kissed it "My Lady." He whispered as he kissed her hand. She smiled at him. Knowing that this was to be her husband she curtsied and replied. "My Lord." He smiled at her then turned to his apprentice, Lord Vader and ordered. "Leave us. She wishes to be in the company of her husband." She smiled slightly and replied "That is not necessary, my lord. He may stay." She emperor instructed Vader to wait as he turned to her. She took a step backwards finally noticing that she had spoken out to the emperor. "My dear, he is not of royal blood. He is only a servant." Padme' nodded but still said that she would prefer it if Vader stayed. Vader looked at her and was well aware that she did not know who he was but he had known who this young woman was ever since he and the emperor met her. He kept staring at her but at the same time making sure the emperor would not notice. He was also too overcome with relief and shame. She was alive and well but she did not appear to be pregnant and she was to be married to his master even when he still loved her.

She looked away from the emperor and looked into Vader's mask. She smiled at him as if she knew who he really was but she did not know, not yet. The emperor looked at Padme' and saw that her eyes were set on Vader. Who turned and looked up at Vader's great mask and found that his eyes were set on her. He reached up and pulled Vader closer to him then hissed. "To the shuttle with you...move it." Once he released Vader from his grip he nodded and obeyed without saying a word. He turned and hurried into the large craft soon followed by Padme' and the emperor who had taken the young woman's hand. He looked at her and saw that she was troubled and possibly even scared. "You will make a beautiful empress my love." She smiled at the compliment but she then thought if the emperor only liked her for her beauty because if that was the case then it was not love. Anakin's love for her was the love that she wanted. Her one true husband saw past her beauty and still loved her. Before walking up the ramp of the shuttle she turned and took one last look at her home where she was raised and grew up. And now she found herself walking into an imperial shuttle. Soon to become the emperor's mistress, but she also found out something else. When she looked into Vader's eyes she saw something. Something familiar.


	3. In Love With Another

The journey on the shuttle was strange to Padme'. She was too lost in thought about her new life and about Darth Vader. She felt as if she had known him for years but it seemed unlikely. She sat in the passenger's quarters of the shuttle whilst Vader and the emperor sat in the cockpit. She tried to look on the bright side. Maybe she would get to like royal life as an empress after all she was the queen of Naboo. Vader had come into the passenger's quarters to talk to her and she was much obliged to talk to him. She had been quiet at first but as the time passed she grew more confident. She said she felt as though she had seen him before. He knew that she was right; she had known him for so many years. He stood looking down at her most of the time they talked until she offered him a seat. He nodded and took her offer. He took a seat beside her and said "I know how you must be feeling, leaving your home to start a new life." She turned her head to face him then replied. "You know, I keep getting the strangest feeling that I have known you for years. Like you were someone I loved." Vader shrugged and replied. "You have known me...Padme'" She was stunned at the mention of her name. "How do you know me?" His mask turned to face her. "How did you survive Mustafar, I thought I had lost you." She gasped in horror as she finally realised the identity of who lord Vader once was. "Anakin?" She said in a low and timid voice. Vader stroked her cheek with his glove. "Hello my love." She felt more tears beginning to fall down her cheeks again. The man she loved was not dead. But he still looked nothing of what she had remembered. "Oh, Anakin what has happened to you." She tried her best not to sob. Vader laid a hand on her shoulder then replied "I was badly wounded Padme', burned. And I need to wear this suit, mask and helmet to stay alive. Without it I cannot stay alive for more than a minute." She wiped a tear from her eye and gently hugged him.

As for the emperor, Vader had told his master that he was checking up on Padme' just for a moment. He did not say he was going to have an entire conversation. The emperor kept his eyes on the controls as he called back. "Lord Vader, explain what you are doing back there." They looked at each other then Padme' said. "He is here talking with me, my Lord." The emperor took a deep breath in anger. He set the ship in automatic and walked down to where the both of them sat. "Lord Vader. You will go back to the cockpit immediately." Vader nodded at his master then looked at Padme'. He arose and walked to the cockpit. As he walked he heard the emperor shouting down to him. "You are nothing but a servant and you shall not talk to your mistress without my permission, is that clear?" Vader stopped and replied "Yes, my master." The emperor grunted then turned to his fiancé and smiled. Padme' turned slightly tom face him and said quietly. "My lord, must you be so harsh on him." The emperor stepped forward and sat where Vader sat. "He must know his place my dear. He is nothing more than a servant and it is not his place to approach the future empress with such recklessness." She wanted to say more but she knew that it was not her place to object. She was not even married yet.

The emperor had sat in that spot for the next hour trying to talk to her while Vader sat in the cockpit, forbidden to make contact with her. He sat in the co-pilots seat with his arms folded. The emperor soon joined him. He sat in the pilot's seat and as soon as he sat down he glared at Vader. "You've got to learn your place as a Lord my friend, and you better learn fast." His apprentice nodded and replied "Yes master." The ship was now approaching the planet of Alderann. They were headed for one of the emperor's private palaces where Padme' would take her place beside the emperor. He looked at his apprentice one more time and said "If you ever express yourself to my fiancé again I will not be so forgiving next time. Got that?" Vader gulped and nodded his head. The emperor smiled in satisfaction. "Good!"Vader waited for a moment then looked out the window. He could see Alderann in the distance. The emperor saw the giant planet also and then called back to Padme' in his usual loud voice. "We are almost there my Love." Even the very thought of the emperor calling Padme' 'love' made Vader's skin crawl. When they came even closer to Alderann Vader began to wonder what would happen when she was officially crowned empress. He would just have to wait and find out for himself.

When they came into the clouded atmosphere of the planet they could barely see a thing. It was lashing with rain. The shuttle was rocked with the heavy wind and rain and the three of them thought the ship was going to crash. Luckily the ship landed without a scratch. It docked beside a large house. There was a river right beside it and out the back was surrounded by snowy mountains and large forests. Padme' thought it was beautiful. It looked so peaceful and quiet. As Vader and the emperor unstrapped themselves and Padme' done the same. When they went out of the ship the emperor took her by the hand and led her into the house followed by Vader. As they walked along the pathway leading to the great house Padme' took some time to look around her new home. Beyond the river there was nothing but hills.

She looked back at Vader who trailed behind them. She smiled at him and whispered "It's beautiful isn't it." Vader was too lost in thought to catch on to what she was saying. Padme' chuckled she knew he was daydreaming and it reminded her of the old Anakin, not Darth Vader. Once they went into the house the emperor ordered Vader to take Padme' to her room. He obeyed and led her up a large, marble flight of stairs. Once they reached the top she found that her room was right at the end. She walked into it alone, Vader stood outside and just waited. The room was grand and had a spectacular view of the planet's surroundings. She described her room as 'splendid'. She was defiantly thinking she would enjoy life as an empress now. But she was not in love the emperor, she never was. She was still in love with Anakin. And she felt she needed to tell him that. She walked out of the room to meet Vader and asked him to come into the room. Vader hesitated at first, remembering what his master had said about him and Padme'. "Mis-Mistress I can't. You remember what your fiancé' said." She put a hand on the side of Vader's mask and replied. "I know that you are still Anakin Skywalker, the man I loved." She could have sworn that she heard Vader sniff back a tear. She looked of a nearby window to see if her fiancé was there. She was relieved to see that the emperor was busy talking to another person out the back yard, possibly a servant. She sighed in relief and turned to Vader again. "When is my wedding secluded?" Vader let out deep exhale as he answered "Tomorrow morning, mistress." She did not want to ask Vader to come into the room anymore instead she just took hold of his arm and pulled him into the room and shut the door.

She locked the door behind her and told Vader to sit on the bed. He was still unsure but he proceeded to do so. She smiled as she lay down beside him. Her mind was still troubled about her love for Vader and the wedding to the emperor. She slowly pushed Vader backwards and rested her head on his chest. "I feel like I am trapped Vader...and I..." He cut her off by laying a finger against her lips. He turned his head gently into her own. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her close. "My name is Anakin." She was overjoyed that he called himself Anakin. She made herself even more comfortable against him and whispered. "I need to see your face, Anakin's Skywalker's face." He looked her in the eyes and said. "Padme' I was wounded on Mustafar. I cannot breathe without this mask." She leaned forward and kissed his mask tenderly. As she gently pulled away from him he replied with a whisper "I shall remove this mask if you will do one thing for me." She nodded as she answered "Anything my love." He cupped her head in both hands and said "Keep our love the way it is now, the emperor must not interfere." She nodded slightly and then replied in a satisfied yet worried tone of voice. "Yes of course, my love. But what will we do about my wedding. I cannot betray my own husband."Anakin smiled at this. "Which husband would you let down? There is only one who you really love and you and I both know who that is.

As he sat for a moment in silence, Anakin began the slow process of removing his helmet and his mask. "Wait, I thought that you need to breathe." She warned hastily, pulling his hand away from his helmet. "I shall only take it off for a moment, don't worry my love. I am well aware on what I am doing. She did not object. She just let him carry on with what he was doing. It was not long before his mask was removed and his face was revealed to her.


	4. Seeing his face

As soon as she beheld his face she felt shock run through her but not fear. His face was red and blistered with burns. His hair was completely gone and he looked as though he was struggling to mention the focus in his eyes. He closed his eyes and held his breath. Otherwise he would suffocate without the oxygen from his mask. She laid a hand on his cheek as she felt another tear run down her face. He felt tears of his own start to fall down his face. He knew what she was thinking. He was hideous. How could someone ever love man like him? After all he had done, he did not expect to be loved. He knew that she was shocked and was surprised that she had not already run away. That was one of the reasons he did not want to remove his mask. There would have been more risk of her running away than him dying. She was crying hard now as she leaned into him. "Oh Anakin, What has happened to you?" He held her close to his chest and replied in the smallest of whispers. "I told you, I was wounded. Wounds that will scar me for the rest of my life." She tried her best to keep the tears from flowing from her eyes. "I am not afraid of you Anakin, I am afraid for you." She sobbed. "I cannot bear to see you hurt again, I just can't." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I will always be fully healed as long as you are around my love." And with that they expressed themselves through a kiss. It was the first kiss they were able to enjoy without the emperor interfering with anything.

He lifted her head up gently and whispered again before giving her another kiss. "After the wedding...I shall meet with you. Anytime, anywhere. You name it." She looked at him as if he was joking. "A-Anakin! To do such a thing would be treason against the emperor. He could..." Vader knew what she was just about to say and did not want to be reminded about it. He laid a gloved finger over her lips and said in a hurry. "Yes, I-I know it is a risk but I have always loved you. And I know you love me." She looked around the room as if she was trying to change the subject. Nakin cleared his throat to get her attention. When she looked at him she knew that he was going to ask something. She shifted and fixed her hands on her lap, ready for his question. "Padme' I must ask this...do you love the emperor?" She had a horrified look on her young face. "Are you seriously asking me that? Anakin, it was an arranged marriage." Anakin still looked s if he was still satisfied. "Do you love him?"

"No Anakin, I love you." He nodded and smiled pleasantly. As she began to lean forward in his direction she held his head in both of her hands and kissed his straight on the lips. As she continued to kiss him he began to cough and choke. "I-I cannot hold onto the force anymore...give me my mask." She knew that he would soon suffer if he did not get the back on his face fast. He grabbed the mask from her hand and hastily pushed it back onto his face along with his helmet. As he fixed the mask and straightened the helmet he felt an unusual presence in the force. It was the emperor and he was looking for his lady. He looked at her like she was in trouble but instead he just said. "The emperor is looking for you. I think it would be best if you went to him." She trusted Anakin's will with the force and began to slide off the bed. "He is not one to be kept waiting Padme'. Trust me I know." She smiled and chuckled as she fixed her hair again.

As soon as she was ready she ran out the door after instructing Anakin to remain in outside the room. The emperor was now waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his future empress to appear. She smiled at the emperor who bowed his head in respect but just before she made her way down the stairs she looked up at her beloved Anakin and blew him a kiss. He laughed slightly and returned the kiss to her as he watched her take the emperor's hand as he led her into the great hall of the house. Anakin sighed. He would never be allowed to be with Padme' without it being in secret. His master would never allow it and if he was to find out about their relationship the consequences would be severe. Such dishonour to a master would either be punishable by imprisonment, exile or even...death.


	5. First Night Together

The day went quickly for Padme' and the emperor. They walked through the gardens and sat to watch the sunset. Personally it all made Anakin sick. He watched them from the window as they walked and laughed. He sniggered at his master number of times. He knew that the emperor knew that he had found out that this young woman was Padme' Amidala and still he did not care. He hated his master for what he had done to him. The emperor had counted on his new apprentice thinking that his wife was dead. They had walked about the gardens and around the huge river until it was nearly nightfall. As they began to walk back to the house Padme' began to talk about the wedding. She continued to walk as she spoke in a quite confident voice. "There is only one more night until our wedding, my Lord." The emperor smiled at first but then stared at her in surprise. "Who told you my dear?" She was about to reply but she remembered what the emperor had said to Vader about being with Padme'. She stopped outside the doorway to the house and replied, unsure what the emperor's reaction would be. "V-Vader told me my lord." The emperor instantly felt his blood boil. He had told Vader not to talk to the future empress. He was to serve her, not comminute with her. "Did he now? Well don't you worry my love; he shall not bother you anymore." Padme' raised both of her hands at the emperor, trying to say that it was a misunderstanding. "No, no my Lord he just wanted..." She was going to continue but she knew it was hopeless. The emperor had too many ideas in his head. "I am not going put up with a servant bothering his queen. He shall be punished and maybe then he will learn his place." She felt worry run through her. Should she see Vader in private if he was going to be punished just by merely informing her on something? The emperor did not treat him like a friend. He treated him like a slave and he would be punished like a slave unless she did something. Her first official act as an Empress.

"My lord, as your future wife and mistress I hereby announce that no harm is to come to Lord Vader. Not without my consent. Is that clear?" She tried to sound as strict as possible but it was no threat to the emperor. He merely chuckled and replied with a bow. "As you wish, my queen." She kept a stiff upper lip and nodded firmly. "Very good." They nodded to one another then both entered the house. Anakin was looking nosily over the banister until the emperor caught sight of him. He stopped and glared at him causing the other to flee hastily without saying a word. Padme' looked up and as soon as she knew what was going on she chuckled whilst the emperor shouted up the stairs. "Yes, you'd better run." She took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, he's just curious." The emperor looked to his side and kissed the top of herb head, unaware that it was something she could have done without. The emperor, a man she did not love actually kissing her. It sent shivers down her spine. Then as the older man rested his chin on her head he replied to her comment about Vader's curiosity. "I know that you are still finding it strange that you are to become empress but I can assure you that you shall have the finest life...And about my apprentice's curiosity, just ignore it. Because if he does something like that again I'll..." Before the emperor could continue the sentence that Padme' did not want to hear she put her finger on his lips and whispered. "He is doing me no harm and has done nothing to offend me." The emperor cleared his throat and said nothing more on the subject. He would bide his time with Vader and make sure he did not interfere with Padme'. That's where the consequences would be severe.

It was coming up to midnight and the emperor had escorted her to her chambers. He had called Vader a number of times but had got no answer. "Coward." He mumbled as his fiancé gracefully walked into her room. She smiled at the man standing at her door way and whispered. "Until tomorrow, my Lord." The emperor laughed as he stepped forward to take Padme's hand. He took it slowly and raised it to his lips, resulting in a tender kiss. She was flattered at all of this but the truth was always stuck in her mind. Her true love was Anakin. She stepped back into her room and slowly closed the door after waving farewell. Once she shut the door she leaned against it and sighed with relief. She did not know how much longer she would have to keep up this charade. She closed her eyes for a moment and began to think. She knew that she did not love him but he did not know that and if he found out that she loved another then Anakin would get the blame. She felt trapped. She continued to think more but eventually opened her eyes again as soon as she heard a creaking sound. She looked around the room and saw nothing. It could not have been the emperor; the sound came in from inside the room. She walked over to where a large wardrobe stood beside the window, facing the large bed. Turned on the light at the wall and saw a shadow moving from behind it. "Who's there?" She asked nervously as she came closer to the racket. She did not have to worry for long, as soon as she got close enough she stopped and took a deep breath. Then without even thinking she leaped to the back of the wardrobe and saw that I was nothing to fear or worry about. It was none other than Anakin.

She gave another great sigh of relief as she beheld the ridiculous sight. The reason there had been so much noise was because he was stuck behind there the whole time. He was squirming and struggling to get out of the small space against the wall but found it impossible to do it by himself." She burst out laughing and found it impossible to stop. Just thinking of it made her face turn red. The big, evil, tough Darth Vader stuck behind a wardrobe because of his bulky armour. Anakin gave a sarcastic laugh then gasped "Don't just stand there, help me." She stood for another moment and gave one more low chuckle before helping to shift the large piece of furniture aside. Once he was out he bend backwards and cracked his back. He then turned to Padme' and said "It's about time you finished talking to the emperor." She scowled at him instantly. "Excuse me, just what were you doing behind _my_ wardrobe? If you don't mind me asking" He let out a deep sigh in apparent frustration, to him the reason the answer was more than obvious. "I was hiding from your fiancé" Padme' slapped her hands on her hips and asked in a very curious tone of voice. "Are you afraid you your own master?" Vader looked around the room as if to check to see if anyone was there. "I'm petrified of him. To be perfectly honest" He wheezed. Padme' exhaled deeply and knew that he would possibly find the courage to stand up to his master. Anakin gave a fake cough then whispered. "I see you need to change, excuse me." He bowed for some reason and began to walk out. As Padme' removed the shoulder straps from her fine dress she called to Anakin. "And where are you going, Anakin Skywalker?" He stopped dead and slowly turned around, she wanted him to stay? He looked at her in surprise. "I-I thought you might have wanted privacy to change." He pointed out in an almost timid voice. She raised an eyebrow at him then asked suddenly "And why would that concern you." By now Anakin already knew what she was getting at but his mind kept referring back to the emperor. "Padme'" He began as he approached her again. "I know what you want and I want it too but the emperor has just stopped me altogether. She shrugged her shoulders she slowly lay down on the bed. She was like a whole new person, not nervous, timid or scared but confident and sure. She looked up at him and whispered. "Anakin my Love, what the emperor doesn't know won't hurt him." 

Anakin thought for a moment and realised she was right. Then without saying a word he slowly unclipped his long black cape. Once it was off he threw it aside and lay down beside her. Once he was in close contact with her he held her head close to his chest and replied. "Then nothing shall hurt him." She smiled a pleasant smile and reached up for his helmet but remembered that he had been injured. She hesitated for a moment but she was soon encouraged by him. He stroked her cheek and whispered tenderly. "Go ahead, remove them both. I do not care anymore. My will with the force is stronger now...I can breathe for a while." She was still unsure but she also trusted his judgment also. She quickly but carefully removed his mask and helmet revelling his face once again. And this time she looked past the injuries and scars and saw the face of her true husband, Anakin Skywalker. They did not know what to say to each other so instead they shared their love through a kiss. As they kissed and held one another close, Padme' reached up, turned off the bright light and grabbed a long satin drape that ran all the way around the bed. She pulled it halfway the Anakin pulled it the rest of the way until the long curtain covered them both. As they refused to let go of one another they began to do what most married couples do on their wedding night.


	6. Taren Takesh

They had slept the whole night with their arms wrapped around each other. She had tightened her grip in him sleep as she nuzzled into him. He was the first one to awaken soon followed by Padme'. As soon as she saw him she smiled and stretched. She had spent her first night with him since arriving at the house and she had never felt better. He defiantly the one she truly loved. She had just awakened and already she was thinking about the certain thing they done the past night. Just because of that, she felt like her old self again. She felt alive. But her thoughts kept constantly going back to the emperor and her wedding. Just then she snapped out of her thoughts and shouted out "My wedding!" Anakin jumped at the loudness of her voice. Her voice echoed the whole room. Looked at her in alarm and shouted "Padme' your wedding, you'll be late. Hurry." She nodded and quickly set to work. Anakin hurriedly put his matching mask and helmet on before ran out of the room when he heard footsteps coming from behind the door. He gave her one last kiss and the exited the room to meet on of the servants. He looked tall and thin. His hair was raven black and was always tied back in a ponytail. His clothes were groggy and dirty but he still looked healthy. Anakin stood in front of the man, staring at him until he slapped his hands on his hips and questioned him who he was. The servant was afraid at first but he soon realised that there was nothing to be frightened of in the first place. He raised his chin and looked into the mask. "I am here to see to lady Sidious. She must be ready for her wedding." Anakin snorted. He would kill himself if he heard the word wedding again. "And who are you?" He asked almost suspiciously. The man was quick to reply. "Takesh,My lord. Taren Takesh." He shouted as he proudly introduced himself. Anakin rolled his eyes. /this guy is sure full of himself/ He thought to himself as he stood aside and let the servant enter the room.

As the younger man opened the door he saw that she was covering herself with the long bed covers. He also saw that her nightdress was hanging over a chair beside the large bed and her normal clothes were at the end of the bed. He assumed that she had nothing on underneath the covers. As he began to look away one more thing caught his eye. Why was Anakin's long black cape lying on the floor? And why was there another crease in the white mattress and pillow at other side of the bed? Taren looked at Padme' in suspicion then turned and stared at Anakin. Anakin gulped as he continued to stare back at him. Padme' knew that she could not risk anyone finding out. She pulled the blankets over her more and called to Anakin. "Ah Lord Vader, You are dismissed. Leave now." Anakin turned and bowed as he obeyed her command. He knew that she wanted to keep everything as quiet as they could and the slightest suspicion or rumours could get them both in horrific trouble. As she watched him go she then turned her attention to the young servant and smiled innocently but she knew that at this stage, she was far from innocent. Once he was gone she immediately dismissed the servant also, telling him that she could 'dress herself.' Taren nodded and left her to it. As he walked out and shut the door behind him he sighed in relief. She put her hand to her chest and whispered to herself. "That was a close one...too close." She knew that she had got rid of Taren but she also knew that if word ever got out to the emperor then she would lose her husband for sure. And she meant that physically. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and set her mind on 'surviving the day.' All she had to do was smile, wave and say I do. Even though the answer should really be the phrase 'I don't'.


	7. The Wedding Day

When she finally managed to get up she saw that it was raining outside the window. It was a perfect day for a wedding, a marriage to Sidious. She did not feel much about it now. She had spent her first night with Anakin and hoped to meet with him in secret from then on. She reached out a piece of the wedding gown but it appeared to be a corset. She had never seen anything like it. It was the tackiest looking thing she had ever seen. There was no way she could possibly wear it, but it was not ladylike to not wear one. She thought about this for a moment then discovered that it was also not ladylike to sleep with her fiancé's apprentice. So if she did that then there would be no harm in not wearing the top part of her underwear. She threw it aside and began to dress. The long dress was not white like the one she had worn on her wedding day with Anakin. Instead it was a blue colour with a hint of green around the sides. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She grunted as she pulled the dress straps up and around her shoulders. The only things holding the dress on her body were the two small, satin shoulder straps. Without them she would be naked.

All she concentrated on was getting through the day and then seeing Anakin again in night time. Once she was fully dressed she walked out into the hallway and stood in front of a mirror. As she looked at herself she looked down at her shoes. They were not matching the dress at all. They were a silver colour. Nothing she wore matched. As she continued to look at herself in the mirror she saw a figure appear behind her. Before she could identify who it was she felt two large hands cover her eyes. "Guess Who." The voice teased. She chuckled and then said "Hello Anakin." She heard a deep laugh from the back of her, and then she felt the hands rise. Anakin stood in front of her with a smile as he and inspected her dress. He tried to hold his breath but couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. She knew exactly what he was getting at. She looked like a fool. Padme' sighed deeply and turned back to the mirror. "I look ridiculous. Don't I?" Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and replied softly. "No Padme' you don't, not to me." She leaned back into him and whispered. "Ani..I don't know if I can do this." Anakin smiled as he tenderly stroked her cheek with his gloved hand. "You have come this far without a worry or care. Why are you so afraid now?" She tried her best not to cry but she just could not keep it in.

"It's the wedding Anakin. I do not know if I can go through with it." He knew what she was feeling. He was feeling the exact same way. He did not want her to marry such a cruel man. He was still in love with her. He pulled her close and held her one last time before looking outside at the miserable weather. He then turned his attention back to her and whispered whilst firmly grasping her shoulders. "All you have to say is 'I do' and it's done. I shall see you again tonight. Okay?" She sniffed back a tear and nodded. He brushed back her hair as he began to plat it. She gave him a surprised look. She did not know he could braid her hair but she did not complain. It would save her the bother of doing it and maybe she could make it on time. Once he was done she took a look for herself. She chuckled, it was most horrible day of her life and still she felt content with Anakin around. It was like he was the only thing keeping her going. Without him she would be nothing. She slowly turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you not attending?" He gripped her hand and shook his head. "No, I'm forbidden to do so. I am just merely a family servant, remember." She looked down in shame. She hated the way he thought of himself like that and she hated the way the emperor treated him. He was human also and the emperor knew that Padme' was his wife. He should've had every right to attend.

She wanted to say so much on the topic but quickly erased it from her thoughts. It would get her too angry and wound up. She knew that she would still see him later on that day and she would look forward until then. She gave Anakin one last kiss before finally realising that it was time she left. As she turned to go down the flight of stairs Anakin called out "The emperor informed me just before he left that there would be a transport waiting outside for you at 13.00." She nodded and looked at the time. It was precisely 13.00 and to prove it she heard a beeping outside the door. She felt shock run through her, knowing that this was it, her big day. She opened the door and signalled that she would only be a moment. As the pilot nodded she ran back into the house and up the stairs to Anakin. As soon as she reached him he wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She did not want to let go and neither did Anakin but once he noticed that the driver was staring up at him. Shock immediately came to him as he pulled Padme' away from him and slightly pointed to the pilot. She gasped in fight as he saw the pilot's face. "He did not see us, did he?" She asked in an almost pleading tone. Anakin said nothing. All he did was nod and push her in the direction of the stairs. As she made her way to the door she did not look back. They could have given themselves away with their love affair.

As she closed the large doors and began to walk to the transport she took a deep breath and looked back. She saw Anakin standing where he was a moment ago smiling at her. She made sure the nosy Pilot was no looking then blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch the kiss and send it back to her causing her to chuckle. They stood and stared at each other for a moment but the beeping of the ship snapped Padme' out of her thoughts and made her rush to the ship door. As she climbed into it the pilot stared at her in surprise. "Got a secret admirer, huh?" She turned and looked at him in disgust as she replied. "How dare you, that was my brother. I may be getting married but I can surly give my own flesh and blood a farewell kiss." He looked at her then at the house window and the back to the bride. He nodded in satisfaction and said sarcastically "Forgive me." She detected his sarcasm straight away and replied in a formal tone. "Very well, you are forgiven." She wanted to say something back but he feared that the attitude would go to the emperor, who would personally have the pilot's head for talking back to his wife.

Without saying another word to the young woman he started the ship and as she felt it slowly rise off the ground she kept her eyes on the house window the whole time. Even the window reminded her of Anakin. She now needed him more than ever. She feared she would end up refusing the wedding vows and disgracing herself. She would just have to keep him in mind until the following night.


	8. The Ceremony

By the time they got to their destination she felt as if they had been travelling for hours. Padme' had asked a number of times where the wedding was being held and how many would be there. The pilot did not answer at first and Padme' just guessed that it was a typical rudeness that he had. She ended up having to raise her voice. He turned round in shock to face her as soon as he voice boomed throughout the ship. She looked him straight in the eyes and sternly questioned him "Now I am only going to say this one more time...where-is-the-wedding- being- held?" She gulped and wasted no hesitation in answering her. "On the planet of Kopa... have you heard of it milady." She looked at him in confusion.

She had never before heard of such a planet but she did not disbelieve him. "I have not...just get me there!" She ordered as her sitting position became even more uncomfortable. He mocked the order by saluting her; she ignored his poor sense of humour and continued to stare out the window. She felt tired. She had not had not had a proper night's sleep apart from the previous one due to the whole ordeal of losing her two babies and being engaged to the emperor just after, whilst still grieving. She felt her eyes slide closed as she listened to the constant humming and vibrating of the ship's engines. She ordered the pilot to wake her as soon as they arrived at their destination since she knew that she was drifting off to sleep and the one thing she thought about to ensure her dreams were pleasant was Anakin.

It seemed as if she had been asleep for only a few moments when she felt the pilot shaking her to wake her up. She awoke with a start but soon straightened as soon as she left the ship. As soon as she got used to the bright light of the enormous sun which was the most golden colour she had ever seen. Once she finally got used to the light she turned and watched as her pilot opened the door and took her by the hand. She tenderly took his hand and stepped out of the ship only to see a crowd full of faces staring at her. And by the first glimpse of them she automatically knew that they were all upper class aristocrats, Lords and ladies alike. Even the children stood prim and proper like the adults as they watched the future empress emerge from the ship.

She looked around her surroundings and the people in front of her. For the ladies, hairdos were high and tight. Dresses were huge and bulging, decorated with beads and multicoloured silk swirls around the top and bottom of the large dresses. She personally felt as though she was in another time in history. And as for the men, well they looked just as bad. Their suits were black silk and they wore white gloves that only came up to their wrists and the thing that annoyed her most was the fact that the men made sniffing noises as if they were sensitive to a certain smell that floated around the atmosphere whilst the ladies hid their faces with brightly coloured fans.

It was all completely new to her and she assumed possibly that if they ever saw that likes of Anakin they would look at him as if he was dirt, a servant. An insect that could very easily be crushed at their command. She somehow new this by their faces and the way they behaved even though she had not said a word. And she planned to keep it that way. She continued to walk towards the temple- like building where the wedding would be held and she hoped it would be a short one. She was already beginning to feel uneasy around such a crowd. She looked at a few of them and nodded with a smile. Even though they did not smile back she looked past them and continued to walk to the temple with everyone following behind her.

As soon as she walked into the temple she found that it was even bigger than the Jedi temple and just as long. The walls were white with gold patterns flowing upwards and the floor was semi precious stone. All the way around the temple were pictures of the temple ministers and even the picture frames were made out of gold with a hit of silver at the edges. The whole sight was spectacular. It was the most beautiful place she had ever saw but the only thing that ruined it was her 'husband to be' standing with the minister at the top of the aisle. Then at that moment it felt as though all the light that shone in the temple had just faded into darkness. Only then she realised that this was it. After a few vows she would be empress of the galactic empire.

She took a deep breath and began to walk up the aisle, there was no music playing and she could hear distant giggling and snorting coming from behind her. Despite the irritating noises coming from the back of her, she still continued to ignore it. It was not long before she stood by her fiancé's side and as soon as everything had quietened down. The minister raised both of his arms, as if reaching to the heavens. Symbolizing the wedding had begun.

**NOTE: There's another new story that has just been posted by me called 'To save a brother.' It's an Obi/Ani fic.**


	9. With Child

Padme' wanted nothing more but to hear the minister say _this ceremony has ended, go in peace._ But she was only standing there for just over fifteen minutes and they still had not said 'I do' but she knew that would come soon enough. She thought of Anakin as the minister rambled on and on. She did not care what he had become, that he was no longer a Jedi; she still loved him all the same.

She had glimpsed round at her smiling 'husband' who was smiling at her constantly but to her, it was far from a smile. It looked as though someone was pulling the two sides of his lips and keeping it that way. Although she still felt like bursting into tears she still made some effort of a fake smile.

She turned to look back at her bridesmaids who she never even knew or chosen and was horrified to find that the women who hid their long pointy faces with feather fans were he bridesmaids. One glimpse was enough and the words that she had dreamed for rang in her ears "I do." It was the emperor's voice but once she said hers it would all be over! She turned round to face the minister who asked "Padme' Amidala. Do you take this man be your wedded husband?" She knew that this was it, she was going to become the Empress. She knew her vows all she had to do was say them. _Well here I go. _She to herself with a deep, shallow sigh. She looked Palpatine in the eyes and said,

" I, Padme' Amidala, take you, Emperor Palpatine; and I promise before the Gods and these witnesses to be your loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

As soon as he heard those words he chuckled, Padme' was his. He had always wanted her ever since the first time he met her.

The minister however did not smile; she just kept on the same, old face. He looked up at the both of them as he closed his book and said "you may kiss the bride." Padme' was horrified at this, she would get married, yes, but she did not want to kiss him. As soon as he went to touch her she hesitated. He was shocked that she had pulled back and held her even close to her. She put her hands on her chest and whispered "I wish to save the best for tonight, my...darling."

The emperor knew what she meant and hugged into her as he whispered "You're very wise, my young _empress."_

She gulped and then smiled; maybe life as a ruler was not going to be so bad. It was merely the husband she had just married was her only problem.

Once the minister had left and the emperor's formal party went for refreshments Padme' could not stop panting and leaning against every wall she could find. She hid from everyone else and slid into a sitting position on the floor until her husband; the emperor came over to her. He hesitated for a moment before kneeling down beside her as he asked her what was wrong. She simply replied with "I just feel a little dizzy." He smiled as he touched her cheek tenderly with his finger, he stared into her eyes as his finger ran down her cheek. "Maybe it would be best if we were home, alone." He suggested and to his surprise she jumped at the idea. She agreed with no intake of breath which just caused the emperor to merely chuckle.

"Very well my love, come." He waved out his hand out to the pilot that had brought Padme' to the wedding and as he opened the door Padme' looked as though she could not wait to get in. Once they were both in and the ship began to take off she wondered what Anakin's reaction would be. He said that he was fine but she still feared that he was not. She wanted to comfort him about certain things. They were his children too and he had lost his chance on being a father.

She sat firmly on the seat with her hands clasped on her lap until her husband looked at her and commented "you look troubled, tell me." Tell him? Tell him that she loved another man, a 'servant'. She did not care that he was considered a servant. She loved him no matter how much he had done and what he had become, she would love him no matter what.

"I feel tired, that's all." She replied with a smile.

"I understand. This has been a big change for you and you are still adapting to you new life and that is only natural. But that will pass when we sleep toget..."

"Uh, I think I would be more comfortable sleeping alone tonight if you understand." She hoped that he would be understanding. She literally did not feel like she wanted to sleep with him and she did feel tired and dizzy but she prayed that suspicion would not arise between her and Anakin.

Once again he nodded and said nothing. He just fixed his eyes ahead of him and by the looks of things they were almost home.

The day had gone by quickly for Anakin, he cleaned the place up and made sure her bedroom looked as though she had only been in it but even though he was acting normally Taren Takesh was always behind him watching his every move. Occasionally he would turn around and look at him but whenever he did all Taren did was stare right back at him without saying a word.

Knowing that he was getting nowhere standing there looking at him he carried on with what he was doing until he heard the roar of a ship's engines. Immediately he felt his heart dance as he sensed who it was. Just like Padme' it was that other who was the problem. He went over to the great doors and opened it like a butler only to have the emperor's white gloves thrown at him. Padme' however seemed to be in a better mood. She gently pushed her hip into Anakin's as she walked past him but the more they tried not to laugh the more they wanted to.

But as they both heard the emperor clearing his voice, obviously trying to get their attention. He looked over at his master who scowled at him for making such close eye contact with his mistress. Anakin apologized by bowing his head as he walked over when his master instructed.

"Escort her to her chambers immediately. Then you may retire for the night Lord Vader." The emperor commanded and Anakin replied "Yes my master." Whilst bowing his head again. Padme' smirked at the fact that she was presumably going to be making love again tonight and even though she was not a jedi mind-reader she knew that he was thinking the exact same thought.

She walked over to her husband and curtsied before following Anakin up the stairs. One thing was for sure, they were both in for an enjoyable night.

As soon as they both were ready and they heard the emperor's door closing they immediately began laughing.

It had been two nights in a row now and she was beginning to feel a little odd in her stomach. Even after the wedding and over the following weeks they had done it whenever they could. Two weeks and they had still not been found out. Not even from Taren Takesh.

They were alive again, young and still madly in love. Even when she went to formal dinner parties with the same old, boring faces she still dreamed of the night but it had never left her that she had been feeling weird. She had been using the ladies room twice as much and she had been eating more as well as feeling sick.

She would never have thought that at the end of the first month, she did not feel sick form puberty. No matter how hard she tried to look past it she could swear that there was a slight swelling in her belly and as the weeks progressed it seemed to have got bigger. She had consulted Anakin a number of times on it and the very thought of it terrified him. For so many reasons and more importantly consequences. He had hoped all together that he could just forget about it and serve her and his master but it was not until one night the truth had been revealed.

She had knocked on the door of Anakin's chambers and she was crying. Tears were staining her youthful face. He clutched her shoulders in an attempt to steady her but it was all in vain. She buried her head into his shoulder armour as she sobbed "Anakin, he-he has not heard the news yet...but I fear he w-will in time."

Anakin looked at her in confusion as he replied with concern "What? What new? Padme' what are you talking about?"

She looked up at him and as she sniffed back continuous tears she revealed "He will think I have produced an heir...a child..._your_ child." Anakin did not say anything. All he did was hold Padme' close into him, not letting go for anything.


	10. Someone Listening

It was not only Padme' and Anakin who were troubled. Over the following days the emperor had also been getting anxious about Padme's constant disappearances. He had watched her for and usually never let her out of his sight but she had always run off still. He just could not get why she was acing so odd but he was determined to find out.

One late night Padme' and Anakin were once again in her bed room safe from the emperor. Anakin had his hand on her abdomen which just looked a little bigger. She had not gone for any scans to see what the baby's gender was or how healthy it was. She did not have power in the force but she somehow sensed that suspicion was arising. She also relayed on Anakin's force ability to tell her about the child. He told her that his heart told him that it was a baby boy. She trusted Anakin with positively anything; she had even begun of thinking up names for the baby. But she had narrowed it down to either Rama or Luke.

"I like Luke." Anakin chuckled as he shifted his position on the bed.

"Really? I was going for Rama, it sounds...different." She slapped Anakin's shoulder.

"Yes, different...different as in it sounds like the name you would give a pet Taun-Taun."

She looked at him in the same way she did when she was going to accept defeat.

"Alright, baby Luke it is then." She sighed as she looked down and stroked her abdomen.

As Anakin leaned his head on her shoulder she looked troubled. Anakin would be the first one to sense it. "Are you alright?"

She exhaled deeply before turning her head to looking into the black lenses of his mask. "How long do you think we can play this game Anakin? I nee..." She was about to carry on when Anakin told her to be quiet, he could hear something. It almost sounded like footsteps on the landing of her bedroom but there was no shadow.

They waited for a moment to make sure whoever it was gone, if it was anyone. Anakin had got up off the bed and walked towards that door and only then did he hear almost like more footsteps. He did not want to come out of the room and give the both of them away.

He stayed there until she and he were both convinced, that there was no one there, it was a false alarm. One he turned and resumed his place beside her. She looked at him worriedly as she spoke in a low but timid voice.

"If the emperor finds out that I am with child he shall think that I have produced the next heir to the throne. I-I cannot tell him that it is his child. He must never know, he must never know that you are the father of the child." But with those last words they heard footsteps again only this time they were picking up haste. Someone _was _there and they were now running.

This time Anakin did not just get off the bed and walk towards the door he flung the door open and ran after whoever was listening to that information, information that could condemn both of them. As soon as he got to the hallway he stopped. He could not go anymore. The only thing he knew was that it was a thin servant who he had seen a number of times. Taren Takesh. And he was now making his way to the emperor's chambers.


	11. Arrested

He was silent as he returned back to Padme' with his head hung low. He did not know what was going to happen now that the emperor would very likely find out. She ran into his arms as she saw him appear. She held tightly into him as she began to whimper and sob. She knew that it was only a matter of time and what would happen after that she was not certain.

She held into Anakin as they sat in her chambers dreading the consequences of their actions but as soon as they thought the emperor was going to come, he never did. But never the less they still clung helplessly to each other every time they heard a single sound. Anakin held her close to his chest whilst she tried to keep the clear tears from falling down her face. "It'll be alright Padme'….it'll be alright in the end."

But even Anakin's words of comfort were no relief. They would have to struggle to get to the end and she was beginning that such dishonour would be classed a adultery. But to her it was not, she did not love the emperor. She never did. But most of all, she worried for Anakin.

She helplessly sniffed back on last tear before looking into his teary eyes which she could see in the dark lenses of his mask. "He will come when he finds out. I fear for you my love." Anakin smiled as he brushed the small strands of brown curly hair that now covered her forehead.

"You do not need to worry for me my love. I would give my very _life_ to protect you." She smiled at those words. But she would not let him die for her love. She would also protect him with her life, regardless of what anyone else says.

After comforting their thoughts Anakin watched Padme' fall asleep on his armoured shoulder and he was about to fall asleep also before he heard a distinct sound. More footsteps…but there were clearly more men this time. Alarmed and in worry he hastily awoke her but it was too late. Whoever it was they began to bang on the door. As Padme' jumped of the bed, she and Anakin both found that they were trapped.

There was a small window that was at the corner of the room but it would not do. As she tried to look for a place to escape she saw that her real husband, Anakin just stood there and waited for them to come.

Padme' had pulled and tugged at his cape and black tunic but he still refused to move. There was too much misfortune and grief for her to carry on. Instead of trying to save them she just simply stood b her husband's side as the door violently gave way and men in complete red uniforms, the emperor's personal guards too hold on Anakin and led him out of the room. She stood in shock as they left her. It was not until she saw the emperor observing his guards punch Anakin. They had cracked the lenses in his mask and the emperor had ordered them to remove it.

"NO! Please…please don't." She pleaded as she tried to run to her lover's side but as soon as she tried to make her way past the guards she was grabbed by the emperor himself. She struggled against his hold as she was forced to look into his yellow eyes which now looked fiery. She took a deep breath and waited for him to speak as she heard Anakin scream and soon gasp helplessly for air.

"Is it _his_." He hissed.

"H-his m-my lord." She whimpered as she felt his grip tighten around her shoulders.

_His_! Is it _his _child…is _he_ the father? Answer me!

She was about to answer but all she managed to say was "You're hurting me."

He scowled at her then threw her against the wall. She landed beside Anakin who was barely conscious. His face battered and bruised as he lay chocking and coughing. She laid a hand on his cheek then looked to the emperor who had hurt her so."Please, he'll die."

The emperor kept the same look on his face but then began to soften. He looked to his guards and nodded to the one holding a blaster to Anakin's head. He put away the blaster before hurling him to his feet. The Sith Lord winced in pain as he was dragged to his master. As soon as he was pushed down as his master's feet. The emperor bent down and hissed again.

"The child will never know its father."

And as he said those words she immediately burst into tears as she witnessed her Anakin being pulled upright once again before being led down stairs to the cellar. Just as the emperor went to follow his men he was stopped by a weeping Padme'. She fell to her knees as she gripped his sleeve. Her words were interrupted by sobs.

"Why Palaptine, why take him and not me…why not me also…I have been involved in this too. W-Why?" She whimpered as her eyes slid shut. The emperor stood, unmoved as he simply answered in an unsympathetic tone.

"You are from a family of wealth senator Amidala. I cannot afford to break the truce between your family and me. That is why, my dear."

She was afraid to ask but she had to know. She sniffed back more tears as she once again looked into his eyes and asked "What about Anakin…what are you going to do to him?"

Upon hearing the question, the emperor said nothing. He only lowered his eyes in another direction before giving her one last glance and replying "farewell Padme'" He said softy as he tugged his sleeve roughly off her and made his way down the stairs and to the large cellar down below, leaving Padme' alone comforted by the sound of her own sobs.


	12. Royal Protection

They had interrogated Anakin down in the cellar for more than an hour, and all under the observation of the emperor himself. He had been beaten and threatened due to the lack of information he had given them.

Fearing that Padme' would meet that same fate he eventually gave the information that to them confirmed his guilt. Once the guards had released him from their grip, they left the room leaving him and the emperor alone. He was now breathing normally but he clearly knew that the emperor had put his mask back on just so he could get the information he sought.

"Traitor." The old man had spat in his face, numbers of times but all Anakin could do was stand there and take it. He turned his head over to one side, not wanting to look into the emperor's eyes but Palpatine would make sure he got his way. He gritted his yellow, rotting teeth as he took grip of the chin of Anakin's mask, pulling him closer.

Anakin however prepared himself for the worst. He had expected the emperor tell him what his punishment was to be but all he said was "I saved your worthless, pitiful, pathetic life…and for what? Is this how you repay me?"

He released Anakin from his grip as he stumbled backwards before continuing on with more "I sense great fear in you now. _What is my punishment to be_? Is that what you're thinking?"

Anakin did not nod nor did he shake his head. All he did was try to hide the falling tears that were falling from his eyes. He prayed that the emperor would not see. It would be seen as weakness. But the emperor did see him cry and he did not care what his so called 'friend' was feeling. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

The emperor Palpatine knew that he was through with talking to such ungrateful servants. He turned to leave the room, but before he left he turned around to look at the fallen figure on his knees weeping for his actions and said "you have been faithful to me ever since you were a boy. There is no doubt, you're fate will be decided at the trial. Senator Amidala shall be told this before I bring her down to see you."

As cruel as the emperor had been to him over the past hours and to Padme' his eyes still lit up as he fell upon the gaze of his master and before he could say a word he was gone.

Padme' was still at the top of the stairs, unmoved and still in tears. Once she saw the emperor come up the stairs she immediately backed away from him, cowering against the wall as he looked down on her and ordered "rise!" She did not want to rise; she did not want to move. All she wanted to do was go home and start a family with Anakin.

The emperor still waited until he finally had to seize her by the arm and pull her to her feet. She whimpered as his bony fingers gripped into her tender skin.

"Come with me." He said as he pulled her in the direction of the stairs. But this time she pulled away and ran against the wall again. Her face was stained with tears and the fine strands of hair were now plastered to her forehead.

"Where are you taking me? I d-demand to k-know." She stuttered although trying to sound brave.

The withered old man looked at her as if in disapproval. He slapped her hands on his hips and snappily replied "Do you wish to see him or not, _my lady._ I am sure he needs your company right now before he is tried." He sniggered as he saw the expression on her face as soon as she mentioned the trial. "T-Tried? Why id he to be put on trial…he…he is innocent."

The emperor looked at her as if she was a complete fool. "As long as you are with child, he is_ not_ _innocent_ my dear." She bowed her head as she knew it was true. But even though it was his child, it was to be hers also. She had a part in it as she said earlier but she hoped to push that aside as she asked "clearly I am not to be at the trial."

He chuckled and then took her firmly by the hand. "Oh, on the contrary senator, you are needed there. You are a witness."

She could not believe what she was hearing. No doubt that the emperor would force her to confirm Anakin's guilt but it such a request was made she would be the first one to object.

Personally she felt she had to say a million things to the emperor but she forced herself to look past it. Seeing Anakin was the most important thing now.

Anakin was still down in the cellar which was much like a prison cell now. The guards had come back in and bound his wrists and ankles in shackles.

They had also described the restraining as 'courtesy of the emperor.' He had felt like killing him but then he feared Padme's life would be at risk. He had been crying ever since his master had left him alone and he was still sobbing when his wife came in.

She sat down beside him near the very corner of the dark, dripping room. She scowled over at the emperor who had said "I shall leave you alone then, shall I?" He kept his eyes on Anakin and Padme' until the door was finally shut closed.

She laid both of her hands on Anakin's shoulders and pulled his head to rest on her lap. She did not want a life like this, she did not want to see Anakin jump around at her command or the emperor's and she did not want to see him treated and punished like a servant.

The young woman kept her hand on her shoulder until the possibly former Sith lord sobbed "p-please Padme'…please promise me that you will let the child know w-who its f-father was….raise it well, please."

The words nearly broke her heart; he was talking about his fate, talking about death. She gently laid her head on his helmet and replied as she watched her tears dip onto his helmet. "Shhhh my love, it will not come to that…I promise you." She whispered as the tears ceased to stop.

_As long as I am still empress no harm will come to you…not while you have my protection. _She assured herself as she slid her head onto his leg. Once she rested her head there she felt as thoughshe was falling asleep, despite that dark, gloomy room. She still felt safe and she felt as though she had a real family again.


	13. The Courthouse

They had been awoken the next morning due to banging on the door. Soon the unlocking of pad locks followed. As Padme' and Anakin began to stir he was gripped by his neck as they raised him to his feet. Once Padme' had her eyes open she saw that the guards had already taken him out the door and the caption was standing over her. His hand was stretched out to take hold of hers. She ignored him and kept watch as Anakin's shadow disappeared down the hallway.

Once he was completely gone she then looked to the captain and asked quietly "where are they taking him?"

He looked at her with a stern expression on his face as he replied sharply "you will find out when you are ready to leave, now move!"

She turned and faced him right in the eyes as she replied with her pale hands on her hips. "Excuse me! Is that how you talk to a _lady_? _Do you know who I am_?"

He sniggered at her question "Yes I do. You're an _adulteress_ may I remind you that you are lucky that you are not meeting the same fate as your lover is."

She was now personally sick of everyone saying that Anakin was her _lover. _He was more than that he was her_ husband,_ her _real husband._

"Well may I remind you sir that he is not only my lover. He is my loving husband…_my real husband._ The next time we meet you _will_ address me _and _my husband in a _proper_ manner. Is that anyway unclear?"

There was a long silence until she demanded "Is that clear!" He snapped out of his thoughts and answered with his head bowed low "very clear….my lady."

"Good. Now leave me immediately!"

He obeyed straight away and left leaving her alone in the room. But she knew that she would have to move. Anakin needed her and she was to be there._ It was expected_.

By the time she dressed into her best clothes and fixed her long brunette hair she saw that it was already noon. She hurried as fast as she could and as within a few short minutes she was out the door.

Once she was out the door she noticed that the pilot of her transport was the same man she had met before. The man who had got her to her wedding and the one who had utterly annoyed her, then without wasting any time she hurried into the ship and on her signal she was off.

As she sat there in the back of the ship she wondered what would happen to Anakin. The child needed a father and he would need to know his child, despite Sidious's threat. She swore to protect him and she would make sure that he was safe. Anakin was a strong man, she knew that but she also knew that there were some things that he could not escape without _her _help.

The pilot looked back in her direction and asked "everything alright milady. You seem worried."As soon as those words hit her she immediately began to feel tears falling. She put her hand over eyes 

so no one could see her cry but clearly the piolet saw her cry. "Ah don't cry milady…we all have our moments." She did not move her hand away from her eyes as she replied "please don't talk to me…just get me to my husband. My true husband."

Those last words puzzled him as he asked more "Your true husband? What do you mean if you don't mind me asking?" She could not take it anymore. All of the secrets, the lies, the explenations. She just had to tell people now, regardless of what they thought.

She pulled her hand away from her tear stained face as she replied in broken sobs. "My husband! My real husband…Anak…I mean Vader. I l_ove_ him."

_Vader_?" He repeated rather surprised and disgusted "where's your taste…I mean 'Mr. Asthmatic'…you're kidding,_ him_?" He chuckled and snorted before Padme' reached into the front and grabbed him tightly by the throat. She set the ship in automatic mode before she began "Yes…It's_ Vader_ and by the looks of things, you seem to have a problem with that…tell me now…WHAT IS IT!" Her hand gripped his neck even tighter until he began coughing.

She ended up having to let go due to her own misery and grief. As soon as she tried to cover up the continuous tears that began to fall down her face again she just whimpered "Just get me there. Now!"

He did not dare to argue with her. He just kept his eyes on the controls as he took it out of automatic and before he could even try to say anything he saw the huge courthouse that was on top of a cliff. The planet was hazardous and stormy and the courthouse itself was just as gloomy as the weather. As she felt the ship beginning to land she gazed at another ship that had just landed outside the great doors and she could tell that things were about to get worse.

The thing that had caught her attention was the number of guards at patrolled the perimeter. Even when she walked around the grounds she saw that it was huge. It was merely like a huge castle it almost looked like palace on Naboo. The only difference was that the building itself and the grounds were hideous looking.

It was nearly time for the trial to start and as soon as she began to walk in with the crowds behind the judge she saw a tall, black figure bound in durasteel stun cuffs fall to the ground. She knew exactly who it was as she pushed through the crowds shouting…..

"Excuse me! Out of my way! Let me through! Move aside!"

She kept shouting as she pushed through members of the Jury and some aristocrats, carrying feathered fans and dressed stupidly as usual.

As soon as she got to the figure she found that it was indeed Anakin, he did not have his mask on and he was gasping for breath. He was lying on the side of his face with his hands bound behind him. She could tell by his face that he had suffered severe beatings, there was blood coming out the side of his mouth that stained the marble ground. He had a black eye and his nose and lip were bust. Then there were some bruises to go with it.

She knelt down beside him as he struggled to breath. She had been wrong before, he would not die if his mask had been removed. But it would feel painful as long as his mask was off. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she held him in her arms.

More people crowed around her to take a look at them both until one of the guards shouted "Alright everybody get back!"

She could feel how weak he was but she knew that they would make him stand trial none the less. As soon as she kissed his forehead one of the pointy chinned aristocrats stepped forward from the crowd and shouted in a rich upper class accent "and there you have it…_our empress_ in love with a filthy, lowlife, lower –class servant…who, who can't even breathe properly." She chuckled at his medical condition and so did the rest of the upper-class society.

Padme' had Anakin gloved hand clutched tightly in both of hers as she looked up at the snobby woman who looked as though she was turning her nose up at them both. But before she could say anything in reply the thin, pointy nosed woman continued to announce in front of the crowd. "This man is guilty of seducing a young woman who has married another and soon after she is with child…no doubt that it is possibly _his_ child."

Padme' felt like crying right on the spot but she knew she had to be strong and keep it in, no matter how hard it was to do. But more than anything she wanted to silence that woman's voice for good.

"_This man _has violated the sanctity of her and our beloved emperor's marriage, our very rulers. I say it is unacceptable! I say justice should be done! I say…death!"

And as soon as she mentioned the penalty they immediately started cheering and shouting after she said "Who is guilty?

"He is!"

"What should they do?"

"Kill him!"

She repeated the verse again until the crowd was shouting and chanting "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" The chanting got louder and louder until Padme' could not take it anymore she began to cry, not caring who was watching.


	14. Sentenced

Once she had stopped crying, they once again roughly pulled Anakin back up onto his feet again. He winced in pain as he felt the grip on his neck tighten. Padme' looked up and begged the guard "please be careful." He took no notice of her and continued to take Anakin into the court room.

Once Padme' rose to her feet she was confronted by the ugly looking aristocrat who had made the speech in front of the crowd. She was also the one who convinced them to vote for Anakin's execution. She now stood in front of her but said nothing, the annoying thing was that she kept blocking the doorway every time Padme' had made an attempt to get in until she just gave in and asked "what do you want?"

"Nothing." She replied in an odd sort of voice.

"Then would you be so kind and get out of my way!" She responded with hatred, frustration and sorrow in her voice. The older woman shook her head and replied "well I want to make it a fair trial and to do that we can't have the likes of you defending him."

Padme's face flushed with rage "and why the _hell _not!"

"Because madam you are carrying his child and you will do positively anything to save him." She once again turned her nose up at the young woman before her.

Padme' said nothing until she heard a deep, echoed voice shouting "This court is now in session. All rise…including the defendant…_including_ the defendant!"

Padme' looked around and saw Anakin on his knees in the middle of the courtroom struggling to get up. He was too weak and his body was all but broken. She had to do something fast. She knew by his physical state

"That's right and I have to be there to help him. His life will hang by a thread." She pleaded as she made one final attempt to push past the woman and this time she let her through on the condition of one comment once Padme' had her back turned her back. She waited until the young woman had gone into the courtroom until she sniggered "if he's the father, I can't imagine how screwed up your _child_ will be."

Padme' froze in anger and in complete shock. Insulting her, yes but when it came to Anakin's life and her child's existence, No! She turned and before the woman could say another word she hit her so hard she fell to the ground.

The force of the blow was that great her teeth had sunk into her lip and now she had blood flowing out the sides of her mouth. Meanwhile back in the court, they had seen everything as some guards ran to Padme' and asked to her surprise "are you alright milady?" She nodded before she let them pull her into the large room where Anakin was being held. As she walked slowly away from her she looked back and warned "ever say _anything _like_ that_ _again _then I _swear I will hunt you down personally _sweetheart!"

She wiped the blood away from her lip and answered "as you wish…_milady."_

And with that she turned her head away and never looked back. As soon as she went into the courtroom to face the judge she looked over to Anakin who had his head bowed low and was still breathing heavily.

She gently touched his shoulder and then looked up to the judge. He placed his hands together and began "welcome empress Padme'. As you know, we are gathered here on very serious charges brought against your so called 'lover' is this true?" She swallowed a lump in her throat before confessing "it is true. I…I love him.

There were sharp gasps that filled the courtroom before the judge looked at Anakin. "Lord Vader. Do you know the consequences for both your and empress Padme's actions?"

Anakin raised his head and replied "Yes.I...I do. I only beg one thing from you…."

The judge eyed him curiously. "And what might that be?"

"Spare Padme' and our child."

Even Padme' looked at Anakin in shock. She felt tears filling in her eyes as she was forced to hear the conversation. "Well that all depends. We must find if you are guilty or not."

Anakin somehow felt a tear run down his cheek as he looked into Padme's eyes. "You and the court know I am." Padme' watched as Anakin once again bowed his head, physically weak and overcome with guilt and emotion.

"And you know I am too." She spoke up as the judge looked in her direction from his high chair. "If the emperor says that you are not then you are not…I was told before the court was in session that he could not break the truce between your family. You are safe my dear."

She tried to keep her lips straight but her desire to cry got the better of her as she heard the judge speak up. "Before I end this court we need to find out if this man is guilty of adultery. I shall call a vote. All in favour of sentencing this man to die raise their hands."

As Padme' looked around she saw that nearly all of the court had raised their hands. The judge lowered his hand, telling them to do the same the he said "And all in favour of sparing this man raise your hands."

It was humiliating but a true act. Padme' was the only one with her hand raised but she knew that it was no good. They had won or so she thought. Padme' wiped another tear before eyeing the judge. He banged the hammer and said with a deep sigh.

"There is only one group who has the final say in a defendant's fate and that it the _jury…_." He announced as he looked in their direction. "Noble members of the Jury, Guilty or innocent." And all that followed was…

"Guilty"

" He's guilty"

"I'm afraid that he is guilty"

"I must agree"

"Guilty"

Before the Judge confirmed his guilt he looked over at the emperor who had not spoken the whole time. "My lord Emperor…what is he?

The emperor looked at both Padme' and Anakin's pleading eyes but it was not enough. "I am sorry my friend, guilty."

The judge nodded and then before making the final bang of his hammer he announced 2I find the defendant guilty of adultery and serious offenses against the emperor himself, and is hereby sentenced to death, here at 17:00 three days from now. Court is dismissed."

And then he banged the hammer as everyone rose from their seating positions. As soon as the members of the court left she immediately ran to Anakin' side and wept. Anakin's hands were bound so all he could do was turn his head gently into hers. It was the only thing closest to a hug he could give.

The one thing that made her cry more was the judge's words when she heard the faint conversation. She heard the exact words which still stuck in her head.

"_Lord Vader's execution shall be according to rank_."The emperor had instructed. Padme' had known what he had meant and she had known the death penalty also.

Normal people were shot or hung.

Nobles were burned.

Kings were guillotined or just beheaded at a block and so were…_Lords._"

The mere thought of it had nearly made her sick and the one thing that churned the stomach the most was that she was possibly going to be forced to watch it happen.


	15. An Unknown Deal

After the sentencing she had clung on to him until the every last moment. She still could not believe what had just happened, he had been sentenced to death and she was powerless to stop it. He was shoved and ordered to get up. He obeyed straight away and struggled to rise to his feet. Padme' however clung onto him and refused to let go.

The guard shoved the young woman off and chuckled sarcastically "Oh, go cry somewhere else, will ya?"

Despite the man's tone of voice she still grabbed him by his hand and held onto him. She did not wanting him to go, he was to be put in a private cell outside the courtroom until his execution.

The emperor came over to her and tried to take her away. She fought against his hold and ordered that she was staying with him. But still the emperor had ignored her and pulled her by her arms. She kept screaming his name as she was pulled out of the courtroom and Anakin had kept his eye on her for the last moment until she was out of sight.

They trailed him down a long, narrow hallway which were filled with white rooms. It looked like a mental ward. Just like Padme' and the emperor Anakin had struggled against the guard's hold on him but two onto one was too much for him.

He kept on struggling and screaming "please, don't this!" But his words made no difference to them. A prisoner was a prisoner. He kept on screaming until he was thrown into the damp cell. He made no attempt to make a break for it, he just stood there as they sniggered "enjoy your new home." He closed his eyes and prayed to the force fro strength as he listened to the door shutting and the locks being activated.

Mean while as Anakin was being imprisoned in his cell Padme' was forced to return home with out saying goodbye. The emperor had daggered her every step of the way once they left the ship and even when the entered the house she threw him around. He kept grabbing her and throwing her until she could not take it anymore. She rose sharply to her feet and struck him. He kept his hand on the five scratches that ran across his cheek. He had had enough and he wound end it now. He turned to face her and asked whilst wiping the blood from his face.

"That is it! What exactly do you _want_ Padme'? I have _had it _with this feud between us!" He asked in an inpatient manner.

She put her hands on her hips and replied "You know what I want or should I say_ who_ I want!"

"Out of the question!"

"Palpatine that is all I ask of you. I would give up _anything_ for him."

He then turned around at those words. Maybe he could get something he wanted? "Anything?"

She nodded and reassured her plea "Uh…yes, anything. Just please spare him."

The old man saw that tears were once coming down her delicate face. He walked over to her and touched her face. "Does he really mean that much to you?" She sniffed back a tear and nodded. He wiped away the tear and spoke "You have been my equal as a wife and as a ruler. I will do this for you"

She looked at him, uncomprehending as she asked "D-Do what for me. I do not need anything from you. All I want is Anakin, he is my heart."

"And I would not do anything to harm the love in your heart." He replied with a odd looking smile. But she looked past that and ended the conversation with "You will promise to keep you word?"

"Of course, if you keep your end of the deal." Now there defiantly was a smirk on his face. She stepped back as though she had been conned, tricked or used for a fool. She asked what he end of the deal was. She did not understand.

"Palpatine. You did not tell me anything about a deal especially me end of it."

For once he did not answer straight away. He circled her for a moment before he finally responded with a chuckle "oh, how thoughtless of me not to do so. Well it is quite simple, you wish for Anakin to be spared, fair enough, any wife would but what I require is….a child." He revealed as she walked over and laid a hand on her abdomen.

She was appalled by his words. To her he had agreed with her just so he could get what he wanted. "No, not my…that is the thing out of the question…I-I won't." She scolded as she folded her arms and looked away from him.

He did not react with shock, nor did he show any disappointment in the matter. He just acted as if nothing had happened, as if she had not said anything as all. "Well senator that is the full deal. It is either you give me the child to raise as my own and save Anakin or you can keep your child and watch Anakin's decapitation. The choice is yours alone and I am afraid the clock is ticking."

You have until 16:00, tomorrow evening before I make contact with the 'courts of Justice' and make the sentence official.

And with those final words he left the room leaving Padme' alone to think. She felt as though she had two heavy things in her hands, two heavy burdens. In one hand was the title of motherand in the other was Anakin's life. And also knowing that she would have to sacrifice one of them. And at that moment she wished Obi-Wan was there to help both her and Anakin.


	16. A Lie

Two nights had passed and she had still not given her answer. She could not bring herself to. Once the emperor had came to her the previous night she had told him that she was not ready and she had also begged him to not make the sentence official. But she knew that she could not escape this time. She had to make the decision and she knew what she had to do. She would give the child to the emperor, it was her final act of love for the child. She couldn't bear to lose Anakin or her child but if Anakin was spared she would still see her child live.

Once she told him this he had nothing but pure delight on his face, he had won. He patted her cheek gently and announced that he would be leaving that night and that she was free to leave and see Anakin when ever she wished.

She was pleased with this news, much pleased and she showed her gratitude through a smile.

Meanwhile back at the prison Anakin was either praying or meditating. But he had really confused the guards. Nevertheless they had still treated him with a visit from Padme'. He was overjoyed to see her but he automatically thought something was wrong. He shoved it aside fro the moment as she embraced her. She hugged tightly into him then asked "Ani, are you alright. You're shaking." He ignored her discovery and continued to hold her close until she pulled away.

She stepped back, the inspected him further. "It's about tomorrow, isn't it?" She guessed even though she knew that she was right. Tomorrow was the set date of his execution and it was obviously on his mind.

She watched him bow his head in agreement then gently without saying a word she touched his face. He looked into her eyes. "You'll be alright tomorrow. The emperor has given me his word."

He looked at her in either relief, confusion or shock but whatever it was it was sure an expression she had seen before, usually when he was surprised and only then did she guess that she was feeling a mixture of emotions.

He hesitated for a moment the spoke "Given you his word? For what?" She sat down on a small bench-like bed and placed a hand beside her, telling him to sit. He did so and then she began "I have talked to the emperor about your sentence and he has decided to…spare you. On one condition."

"What?" He asked

"That I give up our child for your life." As she said this she looked down in shame but more than shame came to Anakin's face. It was shock and horror. "And you _did_!" He demanded. It was confirmed with the nodding of her head.

"Padme' change the deal! Do not, I repeat not, give him our child just because I've got it coming. If you want to do something for me, does this…get our child back! He has no right! He is using my fate as a threat to scare you into doing as he wishes!"

Once Anakin had finished he was panting violently. He was so angry, not at her but at that man he called _master and friend_ when he was nothing more than filth.

Once he had calmed down he looked at her and saw that she was crying. Crying for her child and her Anakin both destined to be lost. She understood that now. She looked him in the eyes and fell into his arms; she would suffer the following morning no matter what decision she eventually made. She was trapped.

They kept holding onto each other until the last moment when one of the guards came in and told her that her visit was over. She was hurt that it was so soon but they were only doing their job, they had even suggested wakening him even earlier so that she could see him before he went. If he went!

She nodded to the head guard and then looked back at Anakin for the last time and whispered 2He won't break his word. I promise. He won't."

Anakin did not know writher to believe it or not but he still nodded and tried to look convinced. But deep down he was scared stiff, he was always afraid. Even though most people never seen fear in him, it was still there.

He bid farewell and as he lay on his back to go to sleep he heard Padme' whispering "Condemned prisoner or not, treat him humanly."

He smiled at that. She did care for him, after what he had done she still cared and she even blamed herself for his misfortune. As he watched the guards close his cell door he saw Padme' shadow fade as she walked down the hallway.

Once Padme' was back safely home, she decided she wanted to be there at the courtroom in the morning to protect him if anything should happen. The emperor had promised to write to her once he was away. And she could safely say that he was. The house was quiet and there was not a sound except for the birds chirping as they prepared to fly into their nests for the night.

She had always found native wildlife of a different planet fascinating but right now all she wanted to was sleep.

She stripped out of her clothes and put on her thin, velvet nightgown that she had brought with her. It was one of the few things that she had brought with her and as soon as she had it on she climbed into her large bed and before she fell asleep the last thing that drifted in her mind was Anakin, her and their child.

The sun arose early that morning but not even that had awoken her. She had slept right into the afternoon before louder birds came out and the voices of people could be heard. The sun was shining into her room most of all and it just lit up the whole house. She began to stir but as she began to open her eyes she saw that there was an envelope on the floor. Possibly the letter form Palpatine but she decided to read it anyway, despite the complete monster he had been. He got out of bed and picked the letter off the floor. She ripped it eagerly to get to read it. And she prayed to the force that it was an apology. But unfortunately it was not.

It was merely lines which read…

_Dear Padme'_

_I am writing this letter to inform you that certain things have changed. I have been a fool. I have let you down as a husband and I hope to make it up to you in mere future. Another thing is about Lord Vader who I have given great thought about but have decided that everything should go as planned. I have great love for you Padme' and I have shown compassion for the suffering that you have been enduring. However if you should ever interfere with my decisions again, I shall not be so understanding. As for Lord Vader, may the force have mercy on his soul._

Once she had read the letter she felt like ripping it and throwing it into the fire but it was too unfortunate for her that there was no fire! She ripped the paper in half and without saying another word she looked at the time. 16:25. She could not believe it, she had 35 minutes to get ready and get there. But how?

She ran into the room and wet her hair. That was her hair done. And as soon as that was done she ran to her clothes cupboard but discovered that there was no time. She had to leave! Even if it was in her nightclothes. But she had one advantage, she had a comm. Which she could use to contact a transport, she picked up the comm and punched in four digits. It was answered by a young man, who sounded rather bored of his job. She asked him to come to the imperial palace immediately but he answered in his bored, pathetic tone of voice "I'm sorry Miss but we are held up at the minute maybe we could…."

"Look whatever you earn in a year I'll double it if you get here immediately." She snapped down the comm. And only then did his voice change as he replied "I'm on my way."

She thanked him and once she switched off the comm she couldn't stop thinking about him.

By the time the transport arrived she dove into the back of the ship, ignoring the fact that she was just out of bed. She had forgotten the name of the planet but once she described it and pointed out that it was on the outer rim he knew exactly where she was talking about. She told him to take her straight to the courthouse and to step on it. She looked down at her time and it was already 16:40.


	17. Proceed

Anakin had been up since dawn and was constantly listening to the guards and other prisoners. Everytime they had come past his cell he flinched against the wall. Even when they did come in he said nothing, only breathed heavily as he watched them come in and out. He was thankful every time they went _out._

When they went out it meant that he had a few extra moments to think about his beloved Padme'. She had said that he was spared but somehow he still doubted it, doubted it greatly.

Padme' was still in her transport. She was in a traffic jam caused by a hovering speeder. Every moment that went buy she got more nervous and most of all scared.

That man had lied to her! She waited and waited whilst listing to the shouting of the other different pilots. She did not know what to do once she got to the courtroom, if she got there on time! What would she do? Plead for his life to be spared? If that was her option then she feared that it would prove in vain. But there was a tiny little bit of hope that still remained for Anakin. She was the _empress_ and the emperor was _gone_.

The time had now come for Anakin. He had continued to listen to the sounds that came from the other cells until he heard his cell door being opened for the last time. Instead of coming in and going out again, they came in and grabbed him by the arms. He struggled against their hold as he had done when they were first bringing him to his cell. He tried to shove them away but he was beat "what are you doing?" He asked, trying his best to make it sound demanding.

"You'll see, come on!" One of the older guards spat as he was forced to his feet.

"Where are you taking me?" His voice was now incredibly fearful. Once he was out of his cell, after being trailed by at least two of the prison guards. They had pulled him violently as he continued to resist. But after constant struggling and screaming he soon stopped, knowing that it was getting him nowhere.

He was about to demand where he was going but as soon as he saw the courtroom and what was in it he knew at last. One of the guards chuckled as the huge white room came even closer.

Once they brought him into the room he saw that it was full. The Jury, the aristocrats and the judge all sat in their positions and in the very centre of the room there was a block, an execution block.

His eyes filled with fear as he was carefully brought before the judge. He knew that the emperor would not keep his word. He knew that Padme' would end up being tricked. He knew that there was no way out.

The judge leaned forward and spoke "Welcome again Lord Vader." Anakin said nothing in reply. What could he say? _Thank you now execute me_? He just kept his head bowed low and avoided making any eye contact with anyone.

Just as he was about to meditate he felt two firm pairs of hands being laid on his shoulder, holding him as another man came over to him. He was tall, thin and dressed in his robes of state. His hair was long and gray like his goat beard. He came towards Anakin with great confidence as he held up a piece of parchment.

Anakin studied it carefully as it was read out before him "Lord Vader, you have been brought here on the serious charges of adultery and have been tried under the eyes of the emperor himself who has passed his own judgment on you and who also sees the only punishment necessary is death by decapitation. Do you wish to say anything before we proceed? "

Anakin nodded and stepped forward with the two guards by his side. He cleared his throat and said "I have no say in the emperor's decisions but I do have in a say in writher he shall have the child which your empress is carrying,_ my_ _son. _I cannot plead 'not guilty' after judgement has already been passed but now I know who and what the emperor is."

He took a deep breath and was about to continue but he was stopped by the tall, thin man who shouted "very well Lord Vader. Is that _all_ you have to say."

They expected him to finish but he continued on with more "I have one more thing to say…by whose authority do you condemn me? I am my own witness. And if I die it shall be as I have lived…as a Jedi."

There was a sudden gasp that filled the courtroom. The Jedi were thought of as criminals. Complete Scum who wished to overthrow the emperor and that's what they now saw him as.

"May we proceed you honour?" The captain of the guard asked as he took another firm grip on the former Sith Lord.

"Proceed." The judge answered firmly as he folded his arms and prepared to watch.

As soon as Anakin heard the word _proceed _he knew that it was time. They began pulling him into the middle of the room where the block sat. He tugged as they began to pull him. As soon as he thought of Padme' his troubled thoughts suddenly ceased to exist.

Once he was standing in front of it, one of the guards must have felt sympathy for him as he gently pushed him onto his knees whilst the other removed his cape.

The guard looked down at Anakin as he held his shoulders and said gently "Just close your eyes." Anakin nodded and sniffed back a tear as his head was laid on the blood stained block.


	18. Padme' Arrives

She was finally at the courthouse and now all she had to do was to get to Anakin. She ran in, not stopping or hesitating for anyone. She ran to one of the guards outside the courtroom and asked "Where is Anak…Vader, Where is Lord Vader?"

"In there, he is to be executed any minute now."

She could not believe it. It was really all happening after she kept telling herself that it was a nightmare. It was a nightmare that had become reality. Without saying another word she tried to push past the guard but failed. He laid a hand in front of her and asked where she was going.

"I need to see the prisoner!" She gasped as she heard the mumbled voices from inside the room. He looked at her for a moment and refused.

She scowled at him and ordered that she would be let in. He once again stood unmoved as he continued to listen to the mumbling of voices.

She thought for a moment and began to walk away and as soon as the guard looked away from her and the door she changed direction and rushed through the double doors, ignoring his shouting and protests.

She burst into the room to find that the room was in darkness. The entire courtroom was lit with slightly dimmed lamps. Over the windows were pure black drapes. It definitely looked like the centre of all her nightmares.

Everyone was dressed in black even the judge and the executioner. But the thing that caught her attention was the man kneeling down in the centre of the floor.

His cape, mask and helmet had been removed and he was still struggling to breath. Both of his hands were resting on the edges of the execution block. And only then she noticed the black lines running down the stone cut black.

The very blood of all those condemned criminals or innocents she was staring at and it made her sick as she felt her stomach churn at the sight of it all.

She took a deep breath as she walked stealthily over to the figure. As she kneeled down to him she saw that almost everyone was staring at her. None of them said a word; they just kept their eyes on her.

She ignored it as she placed a hand under Anakin's chin and slowly lifted his head up. He looked weak and there were small drips of blood coming out of his mouth. All the way under his chin was covered and stained with the blood form the block. She did not make him move too much all she did was wipe the blood away with the bottom of her nightdress.

Once he found the strength to open his eyes he seemed relieved that he was still alive. She smiled as she held him close. "Y-You came." He rasped as he buried his head into her. She felt a tear running down her cheek as it dripped it onto him. She felt so guilty. For all of this!

She looked around and saw that everyone still had not taken their eyes off her even the executioner himself who was sharpening the blade was looking at her.

She knew that she had to say something. But what? She did not want to just say _let him go. _She knew what the answer would be straight away but she had to start somewhere. They would not touch him as long as she remained there.

She stood in front of Anakin and began to address "noble members of this court. I come here before you to plead for a man's life, a man whom I love and cannot be without. I cannot let him leave with out me being able to follow. I know that it is law and I….." She tried her best to speak as convincing as she could but she was eventually cut by the judge.

"Stop there my lady. I have witnessed you saying that it is _law _that this sentence be carried out and I shall be the first one in this room to say today that the law, majesty is for the _protection of your people_."

She listened to the judge as he said this and bowed her head in understanding. "But we, the royals control the law, do we not?" She asked curiously but it was soon answered by the old judge.

"Majesty. You of all people should know that when a law is passed all you and the emperor have to do is agree or disagree. If it is a _no_ then the idea is forgotten about but if it is a _yes_ then all you have to do is abide by that new law. Power or not majesty, you are human too. And by that I mean that you also have to abide by the laws and this is apparently one of them."

"So do we have any say in the laws at all?" She asked, trying her best not to crack up in front of everyone. "I am sorry to say that the royals have very little say. I'm sorry. You're in the same position as the rest of us."

She covered her hand and tried not to star crying. She had had enough of that and she would at least try to make an effort not to. She looked up at the old mad and confessed dearly "I just do not want him to suffer for all this. At least punish me. Make it official that I also am to suffer. Please."

He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. He could not refuse a request fro the empress but he also did not want to pass judgment on her when he, in his eyes saw that she was innocent. But she had been asking the same request for days and he just could not let her down. He would do as she requested.

"Very well milady. This unfortunate punishment that has already been made official is two different topics. The first, Is that I remove the rank of empress from you and the second is one I do not wish to put you through… will you accept your duty that I am about to pass to you?

She thought for a moment and then replied with a nod "yes I-I am."

The judge nodded in apparent satisfaction as he looked at Anakin and then back to her again. "Very well milady. Behead him!." He ordered as he looked down on Anakin, whose pleading eyes broke Padme's heart. Then and only the she felt as if she was dying as the clear tears began to emerge.


	19. Padme's Punishment

Meanwhile on the planet of Tatooine, Obi-Wan had been in mediation due to troubled thoughts. They were off Padme', he felt her through the force. She was suffering. She was in pain. So many troubled thoughts came from a young woman.

His thoughts went on further; there was another who was suffering. A young man, whom he'd thought to be lost. Anakin.

He opened his eyes again and looked around the desert sand dunes and he knew that he should not have been there. His friend or friends needed him and he could feel it. He rose to his feet and without saying another word he boarded his transport which he had took with him on upon his arrival.

Once he was settled he set the course for the planet of Vah'shu. It was where the presence felt strongest and he would begin there.

Meanwhile back at the courtroom the execution had not gone as planned. Anakin still was not dead. No one would do it. Padme' looked around the room and saw that not one single person was willing to carry out the sentence.

Her face was covered in sweat. She had not been this scared in her life but she went by her first thought that they would not execute him with her being there. So she just remained in the room and basically protected him.

She had looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes and the relief that she had not been harmed. As long as she remained there, Anakin had hope. The silence went on for nearly twenty minutes until a member of the jury cleared his throat and said "Your honour, permission to speak?"

"Permission granted." The reply came back firmly.

"In my eyes and possibly in the eyes of everyone here today, it appears that she is not fit to carry out this punishment that you have passed to her. Look at her; she is so frightened and so is_ he_. With your permission I would like to postpone the execution until further notice." His speech echoed throughout the room.

Padme'did not know what he meant in the sense that she would not be able to carry out the sentence. According to her, he had not even given it yet! She turned and looked up at the judge as she cleared her throat slightly and addressed "your honour. With all due respect, I am uncomprehending to most of this. You told me that I shall share the punishment on my own request but you have not given it. How can I be unfit to _carry out _the punishment?"

"Because I know even by thinking of it that you will not be able to perform it. And another thing milady, I already have given out the punishment. It is either you did not her correctly or you just did not want to believe it."

She just simply stood there and swallowed a lump in her throat before she would ask what the punishment was. She was afraid to ask because she kept getting a feeling that she already knew the punishment but she did not want to _believe _it or hear it.

She placed her hands behind her back and asked firmly, dreading the long awaited answer "well then your honour, tell me what my p-punishment is."

He did not want to tell her but he knew he had to; it would devastate her more if it remained a mystery. His face broadened and his eyes looked sharply at her as he announced. "I did not want to give you this task milady but you give me no choice…I sentence you to behead him."

She looked at him as if he was mad. Of all the punishments: exile, beating or imprisonment he had to make her behead, execute her own love.

She said nothing. Not a single word as the judge nodded to the executioner who laid Anakin's head back into the cut gap in the stone, then handed her the sharpened blade.


	20. A Painful Duty

Obi-Wan was not sure writher she was troubled over the loss of her children or Anakin who was also sensed. But he had never felt a presence so strongly. He knew something was up and he would be the first to find out.

He had been travelling for what almost felt like a lifetime and he still had not reached the border of the outer rim sieges. It was clearly a long journey but no one had told him that it would have taken that long.

And on top of all that he just clearly wished that he had company. Senator Organa, Padme' herself, Yoda maybe even but the one he missed most of all and would do anything to see him again was Anakin, the old Anakin.

He wanted the young man he knew and trusted with his own life. He wanted his young friend beside him and he was having second thoughts about leaving him on the planet of mustafar. He could have saved him, it could have been possible to change him again but they were both so blind neither of them could have seen the solution.

By the time he eventually got to the border he was nearly asleep. He was in the middle of meditation when he sensed Padme' and Anakin who would have hell to pay if anything happened to her.

He might have wanted the old Anakin Skywalker back but he had indeed changed and he was now Darth Vader, whom served the emperor Sidious.

Emperor Sidious. How he despised that name, that man, that empire. He only wished he was strong enough so he would be able to strike down the traitor personally after what he had done to the republic, Jedi and more importantly what he had done to Anakin.

But he knew that there was nothing he could have done, as master Yoda had once said to him '_strong enough to fight_ this _Darth Sidious, you are not.' _And now he understood just how powerful that demon was. But once he recovered he swore that the emperor would pay.

He may have wiped out the Jedi but he forgot to count on one simple thing, his own overconfidence.

He was now clear of the outer borders and he had also safely avoided an asteroid field without injury which he thanked the force for but he knew that all the minor challenges that he faced now were possibly nothing compared to what he would have to do once he arrived on this planet.

It was odd…as soon as he had so much rage boiling inside him he began to feel compassionate for Anakin when he last saw him on Mustafar. Compassion and love were the only two things apart from hate and anguish for emperor Sidious.

He was on his way now to help a very close friend and he felt in the force a presence. It was like a lingering feeling he had in the back of his mind that was just coming back to him but as soon as he remembered the very man he was thinking of another word came into his head. The word _Sith._

His old master Qui-Gon Jinnhad raised trained and protected him until he reached adulthood. Just as he had done for Anakin before he was lost to the dark side. But like most Jedi, he was killed by Darth Maul. A Sith lord who he made sure was butchered. And from the on he despised the Sith and their dark nature. The moment his master passed on he vowed to destroy them, every single on of them_. But why was Anakin so different? Why was he spared from Obi-Wan's blade when he was helpless? _He just could not say.

He could barely find the strength to look back on that memory. Anakin's yellow eyes glaring hatred at him as he stood up on that dusty slope.

He could not see a reason to save Anakin from his fate but now when he was looking back on it he found that he saw every reason to. He was ashamed and destroyed that he had not acted in time to help his friend.

Obi-Wan was now on the verge of screaming. He had still not found the damn planet and it was beginning to get to him. He looked around every planet he passed and still his signal and force sense told his that he was still not there.

He banged his fists violently on the controls and just as he about to begin letting off hell he saw his small signal get stronger as it beeped louder and louder until he finally saw a huge planet right in front of him. He had found it!

Once he took the transport into the ship's atmosphere he saw that the whole planet was deserted, as far as he could see, anyway. All he saw was a number of broken down pillars which were still crumbling and a huge house on top of a cliff.

"This must be the place." He said satisfied as he unbelted himself before landing the ship. Once he felt the small craft gently bump the ground he exited it and before he did anything else he made his way into the large house which was the large, white courtroom.

Meanwhile further into the courtroom itself Padme' simply stood there with the sharpened blade held firmly in both her hands. She looked at the Judge with teary eyes as if she was saying _please do_ _not make me do this_.

The judge said nothing, only looked at her with compassionate eyes but in his eyes also it had to be done. Justice had to be served and she was the one to do it.

Anakin was on his knees with his placed into the stained rock-cut block. He did not move, not a muscle. He just kept his eyes closed and waited, waited for it. Instead of something being put over his head there was a stone container- like bucket that was cut form possibly the old pillars to catch the head once the execution had been preformed. However Padme' was still standing unmoved, with the blade which was shaped almost like a giant machete in her grasp.

A number of times the judge had suggested that she would let someone else perform the blow but she argued that it would hurt her more to watch. She looked down at Anakin who slowly lifted nad turned his head around to face her. There were tears falling from his eyes and hers too as she lifted the blade above her head and whispered "I-I'm sorry." And without another word she closed her eyes and screamed painfully as the blade came down.


	21. Kenobi's Arrival

She could not find the strength or the courage to open her eyes. The blade had struck and now the job was done. She would never forgive herself, never. But he was at peace or that's what she thought. As she continued to keep her eyes closed she could almost hear a humming, vibrating sound.

She slightly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the blue blade of a lightsabre. She continued to look up at the weapon's bearer and saw that it was a rather familiar face.

It was a man who she had seen so many times before and he was a man who had served the republic also being a dear friend to her and Anakin. None other than Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He smiled a pleasant smile to her as she stiffened and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes, he had forgot just how beautiful they were.

She dropped the heated blade and ran into his arms. He had come. He had come in their desperate hour of need, he held her close into him as he looked down at Anakin. His head hung limply over the block with his hands by his sides. He had passed out.

She looked at him and spoke in a broken voice "y-you came…you saved h-him." She said as she eventually looked behind her and saw Anakin's limp form. Alarmed, she ran to his side and began shaking him but he did not wake up. She tried more and more attempts to wake him but he still remained unconscious.

The older man bent down to her side to help support Anakin'slimp body into her arms. Once he was safely settled in her hold he looked at her face, she was worried. He could see tears coming from her eyes as she gazed down at her husband, her real husband.

In an act of comfort he laid a hand around her shoulder and whispered "I do not need to fear Padme'. He's just fainted."

She looked at him with honest eyes and guilt. It was no joke, no scheme, no scandal. She was about to kill him! If Obi-Wan hadn't got there on time he would have been dead by now. She could not believe what she was about to do, she just could not and would not believe it. The pain would be too much.

As soon as he was settled even more Obi-Wan expected his face and the cuts and bruises that covered it. "We should get him out of here, get him cleaned up and then we can talk from there." She simply nodded and prepared to shift Anakin's body into Obi-Wan's arms. She did not know how he would be able to carry him, the suit weighed a tonne and he wished to carry him in a bridal way?

Once Anakin was in his arms he grunted in frustration as he tackled the weight problem, But with force-lent strength he eventually managed but the thing that put them both off was the protests coming from the judge and the rest of the court.

"He is a condemned prisoner…this is an otrage!!" One shouted

"Sir this is highly unorthodox!" Followed by another.

As the shouting went through the court the judge spoke "Sir may I remind you that justice must be served. I do not want to have him terminated by force but I will soon see no other option if you ignore us. Put him back where he was!" He ordered. Obi-Wan said nothing as he walked past the scowling members of the court but the judges words made him turn.

"Put him back where he was? I think _not_ your honour! I shall not stand by here and watch him going for the chop! I will not!"

The old man eyed the Jedi master as he looked to one of his guards and ordered "get more security!"

He nodded as he ran into another room soon to come out with armed guards who would try to take Anakin by force.

Padme' clung into him as they watched more and more guards come into the room. Aiming blasters at them!"

"I will only say this again once. Put him back!"

Obi-Wan ignored the order, unaware that the judge was not a tolerate man. He ordered the same command again and still he did not obey. There was silence as the guards were ordered to open fire.

"Yes sir!" They all repeated like clones as they aimed their weapons and opened fire at the three of them. Padme' screamed as she tried to avoid the blasts but as long as Obi-Wan had Anakin, he could not protect himself or Anakin. Even when he tried to protect himself he did not see that most of the fire was aimed at Anakin…and they did not miss.

The only thing that stopped the firing was Obi-Wan's pleaded cries. Once the shooting had stopped Obi-Wan was seen with his arms around Anakin hugging him close and Padme' next to him. "Please…" He began "stop…you've made your point. Just don't hurt him…he has been through enough already and so has she. Just let them go, they are innocent… _both of them_."

The judge still held his hand in the air, commanding the guards to stop as he listened to Obi-Wan's pleas. He then looked down at Padme's tear stained face and Anakin's limp body which was covered in holes and blast marks with oozing blood from everywhere. Obi-Wan was right…they had made a point. Just how lethal the law can be.

Before he looked away from Anakin he saw that he gave a slight moan which turned into a whimper as he began to stir. The only thing that kept him from his pain was fading fast. He was beginning to regain consciousness but the both of them worried if the next time he closed his eyes, would it be for good? It seemed likely. And at that moment Padme' realised…would she have been better off killing him. Instead of it happening slowly. They had to get him out of there. Even if it had to be by force. His life depended on it...on both of them!


End file.
